Just a Joke
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Chloe angers the Devil with a few words. SMUT Rated M


Disclaimer: No I don't own anything.

Authors Note: So, I'm...I dunno, just not happy with this one and it's bugging me. No real plot, just an excuse to get them into bed together lol

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if it brings a smile to your face then I'll be quite happy ;)

* * *

"Lucifer!" she shouted, jogging to catch up with his long strides. "Just wait a second, I didn't mea-."

He whirled around to face her, only just managing to keep his anger in check so that she didn't see his eyes flashing red. "Didn't you, Detective? I know you don't believe me when I say that God is my dad, or that I really am the Devil, but whether you believe or not, don't ever insinuate that I would wish any harm to innocents." He seemed to deflate slightly, his eyes downcast. "I thought you were different, but you're just like all the others."

Chloe held her hands up, an apology shining in her eyes. She had never seen him so angry, and it was as terrifying as it was the tiniest bit arousing. The comment had left her lips before she'd even thought about what it was she was saying and who she was saying it too. She hadn't meant anything by it. The case they were working had affiliations to devil worship and sacrifices and after overhearing two of the uniformed officers talking about how horrific the murder was, she had replied with 'the Devil makes people do some horrible things'. Lucifer had looked ready to explode. Instead he released what sounded like a growl, muttered something unintelligible under his breath and spun on his heel to walk away from her.

Now she was feeling really bad for upsetting him, yet at the same time she couldn't help being slightly annoyed at his overreaction. All this talk of him being the Devil was complete nonsense. "It was just a joke," she told him.

Lucifer laughed, but it wasn't filled with humour, it sounded harsh and sarcastic. "Well it wasn't bloody funny, Detective!"

Knowing the safest thing to do would be to apologise, she closed the gap between them and reached out to lay her hand on his arm. She didn't count on him flinching away from her and it hurt, much more than she thought it would. He was pulling away from her. Dropping her hand to her side, she whispered. "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me? I'm not upset, I'm…I'm…" He waved his hand around as he tried to think of the right word. "Disappointed."

Chloe felt awful, her eyes burning at his admission. "Lucifer…."

"It's fine, Detective. I'll leave you to your case, after all I have a club to run. Can't play good cop handsome Devil all the time, can we?" Spinning around he started walking away from her and she was torn between running after him or heading back to her crime scene. She figured she'd let him cool down and speak with him later. She had no idea why he'd blown up over something that she thought was so trivial, but then again her partner was anything but normal.

* * *

When Chloe turned up at Lux later that night, she was surprised that Lucifer wasn't in the club, mingling with the scantily clad females or playing the piano as he often did when he was upset. She spotted Maze glaring at her from the corner of the bar and decided it would be best to avoid her. With a determined stride she headed for the private elevator. If he wasn't down here then there was only one other place he could be when he was in a mood.

Arriving at the penthouse Chloe stepped into the open space and froze, her breath catching in her throat at the sight before her. Tables were overturned, the sofa looked like it had been torn in half and his bar was a mess of broken glass and puddles of expensive alcohol pooled on his shiny floor.

"Lucifer?" she called out hesitantly. Her boots crunching over the broken glass.

Her gaze fell on the black piano, the only object in his apartment that seemed to have survived his temper.

"Come to add more salt to the wound, Detective?" he sneered, his dark eyes narrowing.

Chloe jumped at his sudden appearance behind her, he hadn't made a sound on his approach and she wondered how the hell he'd managed that with the glass littered everywhere. She met his dark gaze and swallowed nervously at the hostility being aimed at her. This wasn't the Lucifer she knew, the childish, inappropriate and sometimes annoyingly sexy. This man was dangerous, his stance defensive and angry.

"No, I just came to see if you were okay." She forced herself to stand her ground as he closed the small gap between them, his head tilting to the side as he regarded her. His expression was dark, predatory and it wasn't until he was nose to nose with her that she realised just what that meant. Desire burned brightly in his eyes and he suddenly gripped her arms, holding her still. He waited a moment to see if she'd try to pull away. Chloe was frozen in place, unable to take her eyes off of him. He dipped his head, his lips lightly brushing against hers and her eyes slipped closed at the sensation. His lips were surprisingly soft, yet demanding, then playful and teasing. He finally let go of her wrists, his hands moving to grasp her hips and pulled her flush against him. She buried her fingers in his dark hair and gripped the short strands at the base of his neck, moaning against him as his tongue attacked her warm mouth.

She got lost in the thrill of him, his scent, his taste, his talented fingers leaving trails of fire where ever they touched, and his mouth scorching the skin of her throat. Her irrational fear diminished and was replaced with something else; an insatiable need for this man. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and yanked him back to her lips. Kissing him with all the aggression and electricity he had sparked within her. He kissed her back just a brutally. She opened her mouth to his as they both battled for dominance. Chloe eventually submitted, winding her arms around his neck wanting him closer, and groaning when he once more assaulted her mouth with his talented tongue.

It was Lucifer who broke contact first letting Chloe finally draw in a breath, his hands slid down the back of her thighs, lifting her roughly against him. Chloe's legs wrapped around him and she kissed him again. He tilted his head to meet her, never once backing down in his intensity. Lucifer carried her through to his bedroom and put her down on his bed, not showing any gentleness or care and for a second Chloe was left by herself on the bed, then his body was covering hers. She let her hands explore his taut, lean body, dragging her nails down his chest. Lucifer stared down at her with burning eyes.

"You make me so bloody angry," he growled. Rubbing his body against her, showing her exactly what she was doing to him.

Chloe flushed, biting her lip as a warmth pooled low in her body at his husky words. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer's warm hands travelled down her body, his fingers grazing the side of her breast and she gasped against him. In her head she knew she shouldn't be doing this, that there was a reason she kept pushing him away but right now in his arms, she found that she didn't care. His body was solid and burned her with fire and she wanted him, all of him.

She tugged his shirt free and started undoing the buttons, her fingers shaking as she worked hastily. Her own top had worked its way up around her ribs and Chloe gasped when she felt his bare skin touching hers. His hardness pressing into her made her moan as he ground his hips against her. Chloe ran her hand down over the hard planes of his torso, inching even lower between their bodies and then she finally reached her destination. Quickly undoing his button and zipper she slid her hand inside his pants, secretly pleased he wasn't wearing anything underneath and wrapped her fingers around him, making Lucifer curse, rather loudly.

Moving her hand against him, hearing the sounds he emitted almost made her come undone. He was so large in her palm and Chloe longed to feel him inside her. He growled against her skin, leaving teeth marks and jerking into her hand as she glided her hand up and down over unexpectedly soft skin.

Lucifer groaned low in his throat, a purely animalistic sound. She felt his heart speed up and her own started to echo his. Her body clenched in response to the groans and growls he was making. There was something so very sexy about watching another person losing control simply because of your touch.

With an expert move she hadn't used in a long time, she flipped Lucifer on to his back and straddled him. The darkness in his eyes melted into something like amusement and he placed his hands on her hips, his lips quirking in a smile.

"I'm impressed, Detective. Didn't think you had it in you."

His brow furrowed when he realised she was still wearing far too much clothing. So he quickly and skillfully, removed all of her garments and tossed them to the floor. With his hands on her hips, he smiled up at her.

"That's much better."

Chloe wasn't given any time to respond as Lucifer pulled her down on to him, sheathing himself inside her body. Her fingers curled against the hard muscles of his chest as she cried out at the feeling of him moving inside her. Pain and pleasure blurred together as they found a rhythm. She leaned heavily against his torso and rolled her hips, grinning at the sight of Lucifer coming undone beneath her, curses flew from his lips and he closed his eyes. Chloe had never felt anything like it, having Lucifer filling her so completely but she needed more. The familiar tightness in her lower body told her she was getting close and Lucifer seemed to know exactly what she needed.

His piercing gaze locked on to her and he trailed his hand down between her breasts, over her body to where they were joined and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive flesh making Chloe shuddered against him. She arched her back and ground against him, hard.

Chloe's body exploded in pleasure, her eyes slipping shut as her climax rippled through her and she cried out his name.

Lucifer sat up, not ready to give her a moments respite and continued to drive into her relentlessly. He dragged Chloe's head down so he could kiss her, his mouth hot and commanding against her own. His whole body stiffened and he bit down on her lip just hard enough to make her gasp but not enough to bleed, his fingers tangled in her blonde hair.

Chloe's heart was thumping wildly against her chest. Lucifer held her tightly in his arms, his mouth near her ear and she shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the curve of her neck.

"I forgive you," he mumbled against her throat. Chloe managed a shaky laugh, and pressed her lips against his. She was pretty sure her legs were no longer working.

* * *

Lucifer stood out on the balcony in just a pair of boxers, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he stared out over the city. A cool breeze caressed his sweltering body and he closed his eyes at the pleasant sensation. Chloe was taking a quick shower before they returned to bed, and he didn't have the heart to tell her there was really no point as he was raring to go again, although, he thought with a sly grin, then he could join her in the shower next time. He wasn't sure what had come over him today, perhaps just hearing those words come out of her mouth had been enough to set him off, but he knew deep down she hadn't meant it like that. Though he was quite pleased with how the evening had turned out. Regardless of he and his brother' fight earlier, the Angel picking the wrong day to show up and give the Devil his orders to return to hell. Lucifer was feeling pretty damn good.

He heard her soft footstep in his room and taking one last puff he flicked the butt into the darkness.

She wore his shirt and nothing else, her damp hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and he suddenly had the urge to touch it, to touch her. Chloe smiled up at him as he towered over her, trailing her finger down over his smooth chest then followed the same path with her lips.

He hummed happily and closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his skin. "I could get used to this, Chloe."

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name on his lips. "Say that again."

He cocked his head to the side, a mischievous grin stretching over his features. "I want you, Chloe."

Gripping his head in both hands she pulled him down to her lips and kissed him hard.

Once more pulling him back to his bed.

He shook his head in wonderment. It was going to be a long night, and he was very happy with that.

The End.


End file.
